Ur (Shulgi)
Ur led by Shulgi is a custom civilization by DMS, with contributions from Chrisy15, JFD, Tomatekh and TranquilSilence. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Sumer' Often touted as the world's first civilization, Sumer developed along the banks of the Tigris and Euphrates Rivers, in modern day Iraq, coalescing into a distinct civilization by 3000 BC (though habitation of the area dates much earlier). The surplus of storable food created by consistent agriculture allowed the population of this region to settle in one place, instead of migrating as hunter gatherers. The greater population density, in turn, required a more extensive labor force and the division of labor into specialized arts. Sumer also developed one of the world's earliest writing systems, cuneiform, progressing from a stage of proto-writing in the mid-4th millennium BC to writing proper in the 3rd millennium BC. The Sumerian people were organized into a series of carefully irrigated city-states, each with its own ruler and local deities. The surplus of wheat grown from the verdant fertility of the Tigris and Euphrates allowed the Sumerians to create an exceptional urban civilization. Never numbering more than a dozen or so, the cities of Sumer were major centers of commerce, culture and defense, and the Sumerians were the first truly metropolitan population. In fact, the Sumerian creation myth states that first there was nothing; then there was a city, Eridu. Sumerian cities were seas of sun-cooked brick, rushing irrigation ditches, and mountainous ziggurats (the Sumerian temples to the gods). Facing near-constant warfare, each city was defined by a series of intimidating walls and well-placed canals. Indeed, the Sumerians are the first people known to employ a professional army, necessary to fight the perpetual skirmishes that characterized Sumerian daily life. The Sumerians were a non-Semitic people, and spoke a language isolate. The names of some of Sumer's major cities are also not Sumerian, revealing a language substrate and possible influence from earlier inhabitants. There is considerable evidence that the Sumerians loved music, which seems to have been an important part of religious and civic life in Sumer. In particular, lyres were popular in Sumer. There was no organized set of gods; each city-state had its own patrons, temples, and priest-kings. The Sumerians were probably the first to write down their beliefs, which were the inspiration for much of later Mesopotamian mythology, religion, and astrology. Shulgi Shulgi of Ur was the second king of the Third Dynasty of Ur during the Sumerian Renaissance. He reigned for 48 years, from c. 2029 – 1982 BC. His accomplishments include the completion of construction of the Great Ziggurat of Ur, begun by his father Ur-Nammu. The first years of his Government focused on consolidating the economic and social heritage received from his father and continue, within a general peace, with the cultural revival of Ur. Shulgi reformed the army, as well as weights and measures; the most significant of his reign was the promulgation of a code of laws, which took advantage of the experiences of the reign of his father. This code of Shulgi consists of a prologue and a legislative body (no doubt would have also an epilogue, but lost). It refers to a fair management of the country, and protects especially orphans and widows. 'Dawn of Man' "May the moon-god's favour shine upon you, o greatest Shulgi, Lugal of Ur and leader of the Neo-Sumerian Empire! Proudly you continue your father's quest to bring about a renaissance of ancient Sumer culture and solidifying the hegemony of the city of Ur. From a near total revision of the scribal schools and the completion of the Great Ziggarut of Ur to the empire-wide effort to make roads safe for travel and the commencement of the construction of some of the world's first inns, your long rule saw many changes to the way of life in the Third Dynasty of Ur. Gutian and Elamite tribes were a ever present threat, of which you dealt by extensively campagning against their cities, burning them to the ground and by beginning the construction of a defensive wall structure running along your borders. God-King, the highlanders of Lullubi and Simurum once trespass our borders once again. Ensis of the ancient Sumer cities all reach for the power you once held. Will you allow this or will you use your strength and wisdom to take and hold it yourself? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: "I am Ur-Shulgi, lugal of Ur and ruler of the Neo-Sumerian Empire. Have you come to witness the greatness of my lands?" Defeat: "You? Wha.. I do not believe it.. I must have gone mad.. It's the only possible explanation of YOU defeating me." Unique Attributes Strategy Mod Support Full Credits List *''DMS'': Creator, SQL, Art, Lua, Text, Design *''Chrisy15'': Lua *''JFD'': Lua *''Tomatekh'': Text *''TranquilSilence'': ???? Category:DMS Category:Mesopotamic Cultures Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Male leaders